SideArms
SideArms: "I shined it with Aids" "(Giggles)" "Sweg" SideArms is a member of the crew, playing on the CrewCraft server. He is the youngest of the crew and has very mixed relationships with them, he seems to always follow Speedy and agree with everything he says and this can annoy other members of the crew. He has barely any understanding of things such as movies or TV but is still loved by viewers. He often giggles a lot without any reason to and doesn't... clean up... (If you get what I mean) Relationships He sees Speedy as a God, pretty much. He has even stated that he is the reason why he wakes up in the morning. They play games with each other a lot on their own, particularly Diversity 2. It is obvious that Speedy is Sidearms favourite of the Crew but Speedy doesn't exactly feel the same way. Him and Jahova get in to arguments all the time, however Hova throws most of the insults towards Side. Sidearms cannot insult Hova back and instead starts giggling. Hova has even made a T-shirt with the text "Shut the f*ck up Sidearms" on it. None of these arguments mean anything and they are still good friends, playing games like Sky Block together. Shadow and Sidearms have a real love/hate relationship. SideArms constantly shows respect and love towards Shadow but Shadow rejects him every time. Their love for each other is a fun joke in used by the Crew and their fans. Side gets along with the rest of the Crew too. Season 1 Sidearms decided to live with Speedy for season 1 which annoyed the other Crew members. He didn't collect a lot of loot for himself and built pretty much nothing. House For the first few episodes Side lived with Speedy but eventually built his own house. It wasn't the best of houses but he put a lot of effort into it... (It was pretty nooby) Pets SideArms doesn't own pets he murders them. Season 2 Season 2 gave SideArms a good headstart, he found the first 6 diamonds therefore giving him the power to kill pets (by his own demand). It was unclear what the person to find diamonds first would get. It was debated if Sidearms deserves to kill pets and if he was allowed to choose by himself. House Sidearms built a house this season by himself, with help from Sp33dy. It was built out of stone bricks with a wooden roof and has blue carpet inside. Sidearms almost never used it and instead continued to only follow Sp33dy around. It was located on the top of a mountain cliff by the mesa and had a portal beside the sheep farm. Pets Sidearms had no pets on the server but sure has killed a few. loves the booty Modded CrewCraft Modded CrewCraft was very confusing at first to all the crew members but they are all slowly working with separate mods at a time whilst helping each other along the way. Sidearms however hasn't done... a lot... He has only uploaded 2 episodes and as a whole he pretty much just walks around the server following Speedy. (He didn't even build his house) He managed to collect the first diamonds on the server after Joel found them annoying everyone. Just after that Jahova killed him and threw the diamonds in lava, those two diamonds were never seen again... Gallery BvJpX59IUAA7iXp.png hugs.jpg Bqb8ahVCMAAD32d.png Love.jpg Category:The Crew